


Wild Thoughts

by LarryingLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Glasgow Show, Harry In A Kilt, Harry Styles Live on Tour 2018, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryingLarry/pseuds/LarryingLarry
Summary: All Louis needed was to see Harry in a kilt with white knee socks and he was gone.





	Wild Thoughts

Since Louis had four days off work, yesterday he made a decision to leave for Glasgow, Scotland where Harry is going to have a show tonight. Louis didn't tell his boyfriend that he is coming to said show so it would be a surprise appearance. 

The plane landed with a bit more than an hour left 'till Harry goes on stage and Louis didn't waste time jumping into a car which was already waiting for him at the airport to take him straight to the arena.

Louis had no problems going through security since everyone knew him as well and they were more than happy to let him in and see Harry in person before the show starts.

Harry was in his dressing room wearing only a pair of sweatpants when Louis knocked on the door and entered the room. As soon as he closed the door and locked it after himself, he barely had time to react because Harry was already jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist. That was one of his favorite things to do to him. Louis just held him by the bum to not drop him.

"Hi baby" he looked into Harry's eyes that were sparkling from happiness.

Harry almost squealed. He put his hands on Louis' face and didn't waste time locking their lips together. "What are you doing here? You told me you'll be working today!" Harry asked after breaking the kiss.

Louis chuckled. "Wanted to surprise you. Seems like my plan worked", he smirked.

Harry leaned in again and kept kissing Louis for a couple of minutes, then unwrapped his legs to gently get out of his grasp. "Well.. Since you're here, I have a bit of a surprise for ya as well", Harry smirked. "I have to put on my outfit now. Hopefully you'll like it."

"You look amazing in everything Haz. Of course I'll like it." Louis assured him with a pat on the bum and went to sit on the leather sofa in the center of the room. "Go get dressed."

Harry took his outfit and left the room because he didn't want Louis to see him until he's fully dressed. 20 minutes later he came back. Louis was chilling on his phone, scrolling through his social media until he lifted his eyes to look at Harry. He almost dropped the phone and just gaped at him. Harry was wearing a kilt and white knee socks with a bit of skin still being revealed. Louis' mouth was literally watering at this point. 

"What do you think? You like it?" Harry asked him while twirling around.

"Y-you look gorgeous. Come here", Louis reached out to him and Harry just sat in Louis' lap. "Jesus. You have no idea how much do I want to ravish you right now.." he said while slowly sliding his hand up Harry's thigh under the kilt, leaning in to capture his lips with his own again.

Harry shivered under Louis' touch and nearly moaned while kissing back, one hand tightening its grip behind Louis' neck. He wanted Louis to take him right then and there so bad, but they had to break the kiss because he was about to go on stage. "Lou, let's wait after the show please. After it - I'm all yours", he tried to get his breathing to even out again.

"Sure kitten. Go smash it as always. I'll be watching you from backstage" he pecked Harry's lips one last time. 

Harry stood up from Louis' lap "You're such a tease!" he chuckled aroused, cheeks pink and left the room to chill out and get ready to go on stage.

Louis sighed while fixing his crotch. He couldn't wait until he could get Harry into their hotel room and wreck him completely. Seeing him like this and not being able to take him right there was a real torture but it is what it is.

Fifteen minutes later Harry started his concert. Louis felt so much pride watching his boy confidently prance around in a kilt and black nail polish in front of so many people. Harry was finally confident enough with himself and it made Louis' heart swell even more. As the show progressed Louis couldn't stop himself from smirking during MEDICINE knowing what this song is about and Harry was singing it so loud and proud. IF I COULD FLY was magical as well. Especially with the fans singing back to Harry and then holding their breath during the pause Harry always did before singing Louis' part. It's their song. Louis couldn't stop thinking about how much shit they went through but held onto each other. Nothing could come between them. As long as they have each other - they will make it. Nothing will stop them - not even the gods above as they used to say.

A few more songs later the show had finally finished and Harry came back to Louis behind the stage. "How was it?" he asked a bit out of breath.

"It was amazing love. You looked so beautiful there. I'm so proud of you", Louis pecked his lips. He greeted Harry's band mates while holding Harry by his waist with one hand, whispering in his ear "Don't change your clothes. I'll wait for ya outside" and left a kiss behind it. Harry got flustered and left Louis with his band mates to chat for a bit while Harry packed his stuff. After a while he went outside where Louis was already waiting for him, smoking, looking hot as always. The driver was ready to take them to Harry's hotel. 

Louis was containing himself so much in the car during the whole 20-minute drive. Sitting next to Harry looking like this was quite a torture, especially after not seeing him for a few days. 

When they finally reached Harry's hotel, Louis picked their bags with one hand and took Harry's hand with the other, dragging him after himself into the building. He couldn't wait much longer.

As soon as the door to Harry's hotel room was opened Louis dropped the bags, pulled Harry in and pinned him against the now closed door. He didn't waste any time attacking Harry's neck and picking him up by his bum, giving Harry the signal to wrap his legs around Louis' waist. Louis was pressing against him and Harry whimpered because of how aroused he was. After several minutes or hours of making out Louis gently put Harry on the bed telling him to lay down. Harry did as told waiting for Louis to take over and wreck him completely.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby. I've been waiting all evening to sink my teeth into those thighs. Can't wait to make love to until you scream my name. I want people to hear who makes you feel like this." Louis kissed Harry on the lips once more while sliding his hands up his legs. All Harry could do was whimper at this point. Louis kissed his neck and slowly removed Harry's upper part of the outfit kissing every bit of the exposed skin. He took his own jumper and t-shirt off as well leaving both of them half naked. Then he proceeded kissing Harry's thighs, leaving beard burns after himself, marking what's his. He nipped them in a few places as well since his boy had a slight pain kink. Harry loved it. After that he slowly proceeded taking Harry's knee socks off with his teeth kissing down his legs every few inches. Harry was squirming in his grasp already and once the socks were off Louis kissed Harry on the lips one more time. "I'll open you up with my tongue. Fucking missed your taste" and with that he pulled Harry's underwear in a one swift motion only leaving the kilt on. Louis put a couple of pillows under Harry's bum. "Now open your legs darling" Louis cooed kissing his thighs and then he got to work hiding his head under the kilt.

"Oh my God!" Harry moaned as soon as Louis' tongue started circling the rim. Louis didn't hold back while squeezing Harry's thighs in his grasp. Harry tried to squirm but his boyfriend was holding him in place. "Lou" Harry whimpered arching his back. "Don't come" was all Louis said.

After taking his time of opening Harry up Louis finally resurfaced, "I want you to ride me". Harry whimpered already looking fucked out but nodded. They quickly switched places. Louis took his jeans and underwear off as fast as possible, let Harry straddle him and then slowly guided him by his hips onto his hard cock. Harry didn't need any lube since he was already slick from Louis' spit and when he started sinking onto Louis' hard-on both of them moaned. Louis didn't rush him, waited until he's fully seated in his lap. The heat around Louis' cock was driving him insane. He will never get used to this feeling of Harry wrapped tight around him. After getting used to the stretch Harry lifted himself until only the tip of Louis' dick was still in him and then slammed himself down crying out a moan. First he just bounced up and down and then switched to moving in figure eights slowing down a bit, teasing his man, digging his nails into Louis' chest. "So good baby. You're so good" Louis praised him while holding him by the waist, one hand sneaking under the kilt to knead on the perky bum. Harry rode him like a pro. 

Harry bit on his bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise but Louis reached out and gently pulled his lip from the jail of his teeth with his thumb, "You know I love it when you're loud. Don't hold back now, babe." The moan Harry released was obscene as hell right in time with Louis' cock hitting the prostate.

Louis took over after seeing Harry get a bit tired of doing the work. He put his feet in a steady position on the bed and finally started slamming up into Harry, meeting him halfway, punching air out of his boy's lungs. 

"Oh my g-o-o-od!" Harry cried out while bouncing up and down Louis' length. Louis knew he found his prostate again and started nailing it without mercy. Wanted Harry to scream his name for everyone to know who he belongs to. He was a possessive little shit, what can you do.. Harry's sweat was dripping onto Louis' abs while he was barely holding onto his chest, nails digging in even more, leaving harsh lines after himself. 

"You can come now baby" Louis said while drilling into him with the last of his energy. Harry screamed Louis' name so loud, that probably the whole level of the hotel heard him, spurting white ribbons onto Louis' stomach. It took only a couple more thrusts until Louis finished himself off buried deep into the tight heat of the love of his life. Harry plopped down on Louis' chest completely exhausted while Louis slid out of him and changed their positions so they were laying next to each other instead.

"Oh my God", Harry let out an exhausted chuckle. 

"Yeah. You okay?", Louis ran his fingers through Harry's now sweaty hair.

"Better than okay. I'll definitely be sore tomorrow", Harry kissed Louis' chin.

Louis chuckled thinking about Harry waddling the next morning, "That was my plan but we should get cleaned up love".

"Tomorrow" Harry said sleepily. "We'll take a shower together. But right now let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted", he patted Louis' cheek with his eyes closed resting his head on Louis' chest.

"Tomorrow it is then", Louis chuckled leaving a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Goodnight babe", he said while already hearing light little snores his boyfriend made. Life couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
